


get on my level

by a_venoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_venoir/pseuds/a_venoir
Summary: Sehun won't shut up about the fact that Minseok's a virgin.





	get on my level

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from [lj](http://slipintoadream.livejournal.com/11451.html)

Apparently one should never tell Oh Sehun their secrets.  
  
This is what Minseok learns at 8:00 on Wednesday morning when Sehun blurts out, "I still can't believe you're a virgin, hyung. Are you impotent or something?" right in the middle of a mouthful of Count Chocula.  
  
Minseok chokes on his toast.  
  
It's not that he's embarrassed about being a virgin. He honestly doesn't care much if the other members find out. So what if he hasn't had sex? It's not like he had all that much time while he was training and before that he'd been so busy with school and friends and singing; he just never found the time. (Besides there are plenty of things you can do without actually _having_ sex so he never really felt like he was missing out on anything.) But when Sehun had gotten all wide-eyed and said that he'd never tell a another living soul, cross his heart and hope to die, Minseok was expecting him to be silent on the matter for more than 24 hours _at least_.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up from his bowl and Baekhyun slides aside the cereal box he'd been reading. "I didn't know you were impotent," Kyungsoo says, slowly. He looks like he has more to say, but doesn't know how to phrase it.  
  
"There's no shame in having ED," Baekhyun cuts in. "Young people can get it too. I mean my cousin had to go on medication for it and he's only twent-"  
  
"I'm not impotent." Minseok says once he's finished choking. By now most of the other members have filled into the living room and they look over curiously at his declaration. Minseok sighs and reaches for his water. At least Junmyeon isn't around yet. The leader would definitely start fretting at even the hint of something wrong.  
  
"Oh," Sehun looks confused. Then he eats more of his cereal. "So you're asexual?" he says at last, pointing at Minseok with his spoon.  
  
Minseok stares at him. Unfortunately this causes him to miss his mouth and dribble water down his chin.  
  
"Sehun, stop asking questions and eat, we have to leave in fifteen minutes," Junmyeon says as he pokes his head into the living room. Then he looks over at Minseok, pittingly, "I'm so sorry, Minseok. You shouldn't be afraid to tell us these things though. We're family after all."  
  
Minseok groans and gives up on eating breakfast in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, later Minseok is able to clear up the misunderstandings that Sehun created, and if that were the end of it, it wouldn't be that bad. But now it seems that Sehun has made it his personal mission to educate Minseok about sex.  
  
"Hey, hyung did you know that if you do it against a wall the orgasm lasts twice as long?" Sehun whispers to him as they're waiting backstage.  
  
Minseok has a million questions floating around in his head. The first being _why are you telling me this_ and another being _why are you telling me now_ , but the one he ends up asking is...  
  
"How would _you_ know?"  
  
There's no way Sehun has seen more action than he has. Even if he _is_ kind of good looking. Minseok has seen Sehun walking around with his pants on backwards and sometimes when Sehun sneezes really hard he gets a string of snot linked to his chin and _there's just no way_.  
  
Sehun sniffs, leaning back into place and looking a little bit put out. He angles his snapback on his head. "I read it in Cosmo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok's a fairly patient person. He puts up with Luhan clinging to him and with Kris forgetting his name. He didn't even make a fuss when Chanyeol ate the limited edition Kit Kat he'd been saving from a trip to Japan.  
  
But having Sehun throw sex tips into every conversation is really starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Hyung, did you know that Oprah said that if you have sex three times a week it burns up the calories of a dozen doughnuts? You're always trying to lose weight, maybe you should give it a try." Sehun remarks as they're sitting on Minseok's bed scrolling through fansites. Most of his comments start with _did you know_ and they always have this annoying edge of superiority.  
  
"No, I _didn't know._ " He rolls his eyes and purposefully tilts his computer screen downward so Sehun can't see the colors as well.  
  
Serves Sehun right for being a prick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But his breaking point doesn't come until a few days later.  
  
"Hyung, have you ever been kissed before?" Sehun leans closer on the bed, until their legs are pressed together. He uses two fingers to tug at the sleeve of his t-shirt, and it's probably meant to be coy, but the movement is jerky and awkward.  
  
At first he thinks that Sehun's hand is trembling from nervousness, and Minseok feels a bit bad for being prickly over the past week. But then he looks at Sehun's face and realizes that he's shaking with _laughter_.  
  
And enough is enough. It's past time that someone put Sehun in his place, and if Minseok has to be the one to do it then _he will._  
  
"You keep making fun of me for being a virgin," Minseok says, voice pitched low and words slow. "But do you know what I think? I don't think you've even been touched before."  
  
Sehun's fingers draw back in shock, mouth dumbly falling open, and Minseok climbs onto his lap. He inches up until he's straddling Sehun's hips. He can feel the jagged bones of Sehun's pelvis digging into his thighs. Settling more firmly into Sehun's lap, he tries rolling his hips, and the choked groan Sehun lets out at the movement is strangely satisfying. He leans up and with his lips right at Sehun's ear he whispers, "Is that true, Sehun-ah?"  
  
His sharp intake of breath tells Minseok everything he needs to know.  
  
"I thought so." Lips curling into a smirk, he hums happily. Slowly, he drags his hands down Sehun's chest, feeling the muscles and bones through the shirt. He pauses at the hem, hooking the tips of his fingers underneath until he can stroke the skin right above his jeans.  
  
Sehun's breaths are heavy now, and Minseok grins.  
  
He works the fly of Sehun's jeans open, then slips his hand into the front of his boxers. Sehun actually _whimpers_ when Minseok's fingers curl around him and Minseok is definitely bringing this up the next time Sehun decides to embarrass him over breakfast.  
  
(But then Minseok remembers that _that_ could led to some awkward questions about why he had his hand on Sehun's dick in the first place.)  
  
It doesn't take much for Sehun to come; after a few slides of his hand Sehun's hips arch up and he comes into Minseok's hand with a breathy gasp.  
  
Normally, Minseok isn't a spiteful person, but he's still a bit bitter from Sehun's jabs and he isn't going to let Sehun get away without some embarrassment. "So fast." Minseok tuts, staring at the mess on his fingers. "It must be because you're _so experienced._ "  
  
Sehun's face is bright red, and he covers his cheeks with his hands, trying to cool his embarrassment.  
  
Minseok grabs a tissue and wipes his hand clean, then neatly chucks the tissue into the wastebasket. He turns back to Sehun, fully intending to kick him out of his room so Minseok can change and grab a shower, but then he meets Sehun's eyes.  
  
"But hyung," Sehun whines. His eyes are teary and his cheeks are flushed a dark pink. He licks his lips nervously as he tugs at the hem of Minseok's shirt. And if before his actions had been calculated this is all unplanned, his hands timidly grasping for Minseok's hips. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
And this time the tremors really are nervousness.  
  
So Minseok smoothes Sehun's bangs away from his forehead and kisses the tip of his nose. He curls his hands around Sehun's neck and when Sehun noses up at him for a kiss Minseok obliges. It's a bit messy; Sehun tries to use too much tongue and his teeth keep clacking against Minseok's. His kisses are a bit too rushed and there's a bit too much saliva.  
  
But Minseok doesn't mind if Sehun's inexperienced because there's more than enough time to learn.


End file.
